Selbsthilfe
by Lizzy Gray
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und hat tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Hermine ist zurück in Hogwarts und sucht nach einem Weg, ihre innere Unruhe zu beseitigen. Humor mit Zitrone.
1. Chapter 1

_#A/N: Beim Schreiben in einem RPG sind mit mir ein wenig die Pferde durchgegangen... Viel Spaß!_

_#Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wiedererkennt. ;-)_

* * *

"**Selbsthilfe"**

Der Sommer war vorbei, die zahlreichen bunten Blätter und die stärker werdenden Winde hießen den Herbst und zugleich das erste Schuljahr nach dem endgültigen Fall Voldemorts willkommen.

Vom „goldenen Trio" war nur Hermine für das ganze Schuljahr zurückgekehrt, Harry und Ron blieben nur bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, um in dem vom Ministerium angebotenen verkürzten Lehrgang ihren Abschluss zu machen.

Lustlos stocherte Hermine in ihrem Yorkshire Pudding herum. Eigentlich hatte sie die ersten Tage nach den Ferien in Hogwarts immer sehr genossen, aber der Krieg hatte alles verändert. Die Gedanken an ausgelassene Schulfeiern waren überlagert von Erinnerungsfetzen der furchtbaren Ereignisse, die viele Narben und leere Stühle an den Tischen jedes Hauses hinterlassen hatten.  
Bei diesen düsteren Gedanken war Hermine auch der letzte Rest an Appetit vergangen und sie schob ihren Teller von sich. Ohne auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler zu achten, erhob sie sich und suchte den Ort auf, wo sie ihre Gedanken seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts am besten sortieren konnte - die Bibliothek.

Von einer inneren Unruhe getrieben, streifte Hermine durch die verschiedenen Bereiche der Bibliothek. Zauberkunst, Arithmantik, Verwandlung... keines der Lehrbücher sprach sie diesmal an. Also schlenderte sie weiter, bis sie zu einer - überraschenderweise bisher unentdeckt gebliebenen - Regalreihe kam. "Selbsthilfe" stand oben auf dem Bücherregal. Interessiert neigte Hermine ihren Kopf zur Seite, um die Titel auf den Buchrücken besser lesen zu können.

„Ich schenke mir mein Leben – Zwölf Schritte zu mir selbst", „Pendel und Kristallkugel als Lebenshilfe" , „Wie Wahrsagen Ihr Leben bereichert". Abgeschreckt von den esoterisch anmutenden Titeln wandte sie sich der nächsten Reihe zu. Hier verhießen Titel wie „Hexe liebt Hexe – und das ist gut so!", „Drei sind keiner zuviel", „Ganz Mann – ganz fit (auch im Schritt?)" schon ein spannenderes Themenfeld.

Ihre Augen suchten weiter, bis sie an einem neu aussehenden, in schwarzem Satin gebundenen Band hängen blieben. „Lust" war der schlichte Titel.

Neugierig öffnete Hermine das Buch und war ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie nichts als leere Seiten darin vorfand. Gerade als sie es wieder zuklappen wollte, erschien ein Satz. „Um Ihre innere Unruhe zu besiegen, müssen Sie wieder damit beginnen, zu leben."

Hermine stutzte. Woher weiß das Buch von meiner inneren Unruhe? Durch Ginnys Erfahrungen mit Tom Riddles Tagebuch alarmiert, sprach sie vorsichtshalber alle Aufspürzauber für schwarze Magie, doch das Buch blieb unverändert. Erleichtert und noch immer neugierig, nahm sie es wieder zur Hand.

Als ob der schmale Band ihre Verwirrung ob dem kryptischen Rat gespürt hatte, erschien ein zweiter Satz. „Du musst dich wieder lebendig fühlen und dein Leben auskosten." Hermine kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? „Lust!" Ja, das war der Titel des Buches, das wusste sie.

„Sex, du vernageltes Ding! Sex ist der Schlüssel zum Sieg über deinen momentanen Zustand." Verärgert schlug die junge Hexe das Buch zu und schob es unsanft ins Regal zurück. Sie ließ sich doch nicht von so einem dahergelaufenen Ratgeber beleidigen – egal, wie recht es hatte.

Hatte es das überhaupt? Konnte so etwas Banales wie Sex ihre seit Monaten gefühlte Unruhe verschwinden lassen?

Sie hatte in den Wochen nach der finalen Schlacht alles Mögliche versucht, um den furchtbaren Erinnerungen, dem Schmerz und der Angst, es sei nicht wirklich vorbei, Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie hatte sich ins Lernen vertieft, den Muggelpsychiater ihrer Mutter besucht, Yoga gemacht... aber nichts konnte sie aus ihrem Zustand befreien. Warum also nicht Sex?

Hermine beschloss, dass sie es durchaus auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen konnte.

Da stellte sich schon das nächste Problem – für nicht allzu einseitigen Sex brauchte sie einen Partner. Hermine wollte auf gar keinen Fall bis zu den nächsten Ferien warten, also musste sie sich wohl oder übel mit der Auswahl auf Hogwarts zufrieden geben.

Mit dem Entschluss, die männlichen Bewohner des Schlosses auf ihre Tauglichkeit zu überprüfen, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

* * *

_A/N: Na, hat's dir gefallen? Bitte hinterlass' mir ein Review und sag mir, was du denkst._

_Liebe Grüße, Lizzy_


	2. Chapter 2  Methodisch

_A/N: Herzlichen Dank an Angie Snape für's Beta-Lesen! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel! LG Lizzy_

* * *

**Methodisch**

Sehr zu ihrem Glück bewohnte Hermine ein eigenes Zimmer, seit sie die Funktion der Schulsprecherin übernommen hatte. Hier war sie ungestört und so hatte sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, während im Kamin ein prasselndes Feuer wohlige Wärme spendete. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Stück Pergament, auf dem eine ganze Reihe von Namen stand. Die meisten von ihnen waren entweder durchgestrichen oder mit einem kryptischen Vermerk versehen.

Die Gryffindor arbeitete nun schon seit mehreren Tagen an der Liste möglicher Sexualpartner. Mit ihrer üblichen Genauigkeit hatte sie erst einmal alle männlichen Bewohner des Schlosses fein säuberlich erfasst – sie war sich recht sicher, dass sie für ihre ersten Erfahrungen einen Mann bevorzugte. Als nächsten Schritt hatte sie alle unteren Jahrgänge eliminiert, schließlich wollte sie kein Kind verführen. Blieben also noch die restlichen Siebtklässler und das Lehrerkollegium. Filch hatte sie von Anfang an aus offensichtlichen Gründen ausgeschlossen – sie nahm lieber weitere Monate der Unruhe und düsteren Stimmung in Kauf, als sich ihm auch nur auf einen halben Meter zu nähern.

Auch in der Gruppe der Siebtklässler konnte sie einige gleich von der Liste entfernen. Crabbe und Goyle konnten das „Kamasutra" schließlich nicht einmal buchstabieren, geschweige denn auch tatsächlich anwenden und Hermine hatte nicht vor, ihre Jungfräulichkeit an einen blind grapschenden Gorilla zu verlieren. Nein, dieser jemand sollte definitiv Ahnung davon haben, was er tat.

Durch diese Überlegung konnte sie Neville ebenso streichen, wie auch Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan und – nach einigem Nachdenken – ohnehin alle Hufflepuffs.

Die Ravenclaws kannte sie auch nicht besonders gut, keiner der Jungs stach ihr als besonders attraktiv oder anziehend ins Auge. Also verschwand auch dieses Haus von der Liste. Blieben also noch Gryffindor, Slytherin und der Lehrkörper.

Sie fing mit ihrem eigenen Haus an. Von Ginny wusste sie, dass weder Michael Corner noch Dean Thomas mehr als „bloßes Knutschmaterial" seien. Sie schauderte ein wenig, als sie an das „Mädchengespräch" mit der jüngsten Weasley und den Klatschbasen vom Dienst, Parvati und Lavender, dachte. In diesen paar Stunden hatte sie mehr über ihre männlichen als auch weiblichen Schulkollegen erfahren, als ihr lieb war. Mal ehrlich, wollte irgendjemand wissen, dass Michael ein c-förmiges, haariges Muttermal auf seinen Kronjuwelen hat, welches er liebevoll „Corner-Qualitätsmarke" nennt?

Hermine schüttelte sich und beschloss, ihre Gedanken besser wieder auf die Liste zu richten. Michael und Dean wurden gestrichen, ebenso Seamus, der seit ein paar Monaten fest mit Cormac MacLaggen zusammen war.

Harry war wie ein Bruder für sie und fiel deshalb auch aus, außerdem war es sicherlich nicht sinnvoll, sich Ginnys Zorn einzuhandeln.

Ron... Vor der Schlacht hatte sich so etwas wie eine zarte Romanze zwischen ihnen angebahnt, doch seine äußerst sensible Frage in der Nacht vor der finalen Schlacht - „Können wir bitte vögeln, du willst doch auch nicht als Jungfrau sterben, oder?" - hatte sich als effektiver Dämpfer der zärtlichen Gefühle erwiesen.

Überrascht stellte Hermine fest, dass aus ihrem eigenen Haus niemand mehr übrig geblieben war und wandte sich dem Lehrerkollegium zu.

Albus schied aus einer ganzen Reihe von Gründen aus. Erstens war er zu alt. Hermine war sich nicht sicher - und wollte es definitiv nicht erster Hand herausfinden - wie lange gewisse... Funktionen bei betagten Zauberern überhaupt noch intakt waren. Zweitens hatte sie eine rege Abscheu gegen männliche Gesichtsbehaarung – ein Trauma aus ihrer Kindheit, in der am Weihnachtsabend Großonkel Wendell, der bereits etwas angetrunken war und übersehen hatte, dass sich noch Reste des Pürees vom reichhaltigen Abendessen in seinem stattlichen Bart befanden, der Großnichte ein feuchtes Küsschen - und nicht nur das! - auf die Stirn drückte, woraufhin die siebenjährige Hermine angewidert aus dem Raum lief und sich mehrere Minuten das Gesicht mit Seife wusch.

Drittens vermutete sie stark, dass der Schulleiter ebenso farbenprächtige Unter- und Nachtkleidung trug, welche zweifellos Liebestöter-Qualität besaß.

Filius Flitwick flog von der Liste, da Hermine doch gewisse Ansprüche an die Größe stellte.

Hagrid fiel aus demselben Kriterium heraus, wenn auch aus einer anderen Perspektive. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen... Energisch verbat sie sich jegliche weiteren Gedanken in dieser Richtung und wandte ihren Blick den restlichen Namen zu.

Remus Lupin, ihr Lieblings-Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrer, war nach der Schlacht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, sehr zu Hermines Erleichterung. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, ihr letztes Schuljahr und damit die Vorbereitung für die NEWTS unter einem neuen, inkompetenten Ministeriums-Lackaffen absolvieren zu müssen. Ob Remus allerdings für ihr derzeitiges Vorhaben geeignet war? Hermine war sich nicht sicher, also strich sie den Namen nicht aus, sondern setzte ihn bloß in Klammern.

Gerade mal drei Namen standen nun noch unbearbeitet auf der Liste.

Die Auswahl erschreckte Hermine, das Ergebnis hätte sie nicht erwartet.

Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Severus Snape!

Sorgfältig überflog sie nochmals die bereits durchgestrichenen Namen und schüttelte dabei langsam den Kopf. Nein, es hatte schon seine Richtigkeit, dass diese von der Liste geflogen waren...

Die junge Hexe atmete tief durch und holte ein weiteres Pergament hervor. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob sie nun für jeden der Kandidaten eine Pro- und Kontra-Liste anfertigen müsste, um Mr. Right for a Night zu finden.

* * *

_Na? Ein Review wert? Ich bin sehr neugierig und möchte gerne wissen, wie's dir gefallen hat! :-)  
LG Lizzy  
_


End file.
